sactown_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Life or Death
Super Smash Bros. ~ The Battle for Life & Death (Japanese: 大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズスイッチ銀河系の戦い Dairantō Sumasshu Burazāzu Gingakei no Tatakai) is a game that is to be released for the Next Generation Nintendo System in 2030. The game is the seventh installment of the Super Smash Bros. franchise (eighth if the 3DS and Wii U versions of Smash 4 are considered their own installments) and is the sequel to the previous installment Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle. Galactic Battle features several elements from previous games, such as the return of Spirits from Ultimate, as well as a Cinematic Story Mode titled The Kiss of Death. Series creator Masahiro Sakurai and the previous teams of both Sora Ltd. and Bandai-Namco return to develop the main game once more, while The Kiss of Death and several other new modes are being created by Sactown Studios in order to let the previous development teams balance the roster while letting Sactown add more content. Sakurai is the executive producer for the game once again, and Sactown Studios founder Dennis Muldrew takes on the mantle of game director for the second and final time. Sactown confirmed that The Battle for Life and Death would be their final contribution to the Smash series, and as such ALL veterans return alongside newcomers comprised of highly requested fighters as well as various oddball newcomers with the total number to exceed many of Sactown's fighting game rosters. Modes Multiplayer *Smash ~ The main mode of Galactic Battle! 4 to 8 Players battle it out in multiple styles! **Time ~ **Stock ~ **Stamina ~ *Smashdown! *Special Smash **Giant Smash **Mini Smash **Metal Smash **Curry Smash **Reflection Smash *8-Player Smash *Tourney Single Player *Classic Mode ~ Select a style and battle through an arcade-style mode complete with battles, minigames, and bosses! **64 Style ~ Party like its 1999! Every battle from the original that started it all has been recreated, complete with all of the minigames, and a battle with Master Hand at the end! **Melee Style ~ Enter the Millennium of 2001! All battles from the popular second installment have been recreated, with some new twists to shake it up! **Brawl Style ~ The Brawl of 2008 is back! All battles from the third installment of the franchise are here, and recreated! **3DS Style ~ Travel a map to your next location! Pick the pathway you wish to fight! **Wii U Style ~ Move the trophy around, the fights here get shaken up a LOT! **Ultimate Style ~ Every fighter has a unique route and boss! **Galactic Battle Style ~ Battle through a classic arcade-style! Travel the world to your next fight! *All-Star Mode ~ Take on every fighter in the game with limited recovery items! *Training Mode ~ Stadium *Multi-Man Smash ~ *Master Orders/Crazy Orders ~ *Tower of Smash ~ *Boss Battles ~ *Break the Targets!! ~ *Board the Platforms! ~ *Race to the Finish! ~ *Home-Run Contest ~ Spirits Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle/List of Spirits Online Gameplay Upgrades Life & Death changes up elements of the Smash formula with new aesthetics and changes. *Swordfighters, and to extent fighters who use weapons such as wands, staffs, scythes, etc. now are able to lose their weapons temporarily during battle after enough hits, leading them to rely on physical attacks such as punches and kicks until they are able to pick up their weapons once more. Due to its quickness, this can lead to combo shake-ups by opponents if timed correctly. *Fighters now accumulate physical damage during the battle, which only goes away after a fighter in KO'd. This includes losing hats, clothing damage, bruises, and messed up hair. This was a concept in Brawl but was scrapped previously. The only examples of this in Smash 4 ''and ''Ultimate ''being Little Mac who would accumulate bandages and bruises in battle, and Terry Bogard who would lose his hat after being KO'd in Stamina Battles. *Attacks have increased in brutality and power from ''Galactic Battle, with Final Smashes taking on the theme of Life & Death and feeling more supernatural. *Fighters are now aware of their surroundings and will often be audible more than ever before. *Characters from the Animal Crossing series are now voiced with their Animalese ''language from their home series rather than being mute as they were in ''Smash 4, Ultimate, and Galactic Battle. *All fighter's Final Smashes are done within a cinematic cutscene, often incorporating the worlds that the fighters come from, and have been made even more fast and ferocious, with fighters often launching opponents into the air, sending weapons or projectiles, and sometimes even the use of objects such as F-Zero Machines, go-karts, rocket launchers, and much more. *Fighters can now perform mid-air grabs, which can lead to opponents being able to be tossed into objects on stage. *All stages are now able to wrecked in various areas, as well as fighters being able to use objects on stage as weapons. Adventure Mode ~ The Kiss of Death Appearing for its third appearance in the series is Adventure Mode. Like the previous installment's The Elemental Labyrinth, the mode sees a combination of World of Light and the Subspace Emissary returning with several new puzzle elements and special battles being added to bring in a fresh spin on the mode. The story revolves around a battle between Life and Death as new villains control two armies bent on pushing their own ideologies onto the world, by any means possible. With the resurrection of villains previously thought dead such as Galeem, Dharkon, and Hearth, the fighters must now take on the biggest adventure yet, with those who live, and those who are dead each having their lives on the line. Fighters An alternate version of the section with all Starting and Unlockable Fighters separated can be found here. Returning All fighters return from Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle, marking the third official time that "Everyone is Here!" has occurred for the series. New Challengers New fighters are ordered in the order they were revealed to be playable. Alternate Characters Alternate Characters are different characters from their original fighter, however, unlike Echo Fighters, they share the same exact moveset, although some of their animations will vary, primarily with gender-swapped alternates. Alternate Characters are treated as separate fighters from the original fighter, having their own voice clips, crowd chants, and even being recognized as a separate fighter by the Announcer. Stages New Stages Returning Stages Items Voice Cast Veterans Newcomers